Przyjemna kara
by KnightME
Summary: Sakura zabrała Kakashi'emu coś czego nie powinna, szczególnie gdy leży nieprzytomny w szpitalu. One-shot lemon.


**Czysty lemon. Nie chcesz seksu to nie wchodź :)  
Kursywa to myśli. Pogrubione to notatka Kakashiego.  
Naruto nie jest moje itd itp.  
Miłego czytania!**

Jesienny, leniwy dzień w Konoha-Gakure sprawiał, że Sakura pracując w szpitalu co chwila spoglądała na  
zegarek. Chciała, aby jej zmiana wreszcie się skończyła, była już zmęczona i senna.

Siedziała teraz przy biurku w swoim biurowym pomieszczeniu, zapisywała własne zadania i obowiązki w swoim  
notesie myśląc, co mogłaby robić dziś wieczorem.

_Spotkanie z Naruto odpada, jest za bardzo energiczny, a ja za bardzo rozleniwiona._  
Przygryzła długopis i spojrzała za okno.  
_Tsunade-sama na pewno będzie upijać się z Jirayią..._ i wykrzywiła swe usta w grymasie.  
_Kakashi-sensei... Kiedy w końcu wrócisz?_  
Sakura z niechęcią wstała i udała się wgłąb szpitala, aby wypełnić swoje obowiązki.

Kakashi wyjechał na misję parę tygodni temu. Różowo-włosa nie znała szczegółów jego wyprawy, wiedziała tylko,  
że wyruszył sam. Martwiła się o jego byłego nauczyciela, ostatnimi czasy nawet spędzało jej to sen z powiek.  
Zawsze lubiła tego wysokiego, srebrno-włosego mężczyznę, z którym spędzała dużo czasu i za każdym razem  
sprawiało jej to przyjemność. Mimo tego, iż Kakashi nie był rozgadanym typem człowieka, miał czas na  
wysłuchanie medycznej kunoichi, opowiadającej o różnych przypadkach w szpitalu, o Tsunade i jej anegdotach z  
życia lub o swoich przyszłych planach.

Sakura skończyła w końcu swój dzień w szpitalu. Wstąpiła w progi swego mieszkanka, przebrała się w luźne  
ubrania, upadła na łóżko z głębokim westchnięciem i już zamykała oczy, gdy poczuła ki jakiejś osoby, zbliżającej  
się do jej lokum.

-Sakura-san! - krzyknęła ta osoba zza drzwi, dobijając się i pukając mocno.  
Dziewczyna pospiesznie udała się do wyjścia, otwierając drzwi.  
-Szybko, do szpitala! - krzyknął chłopak ubrany w biały kaftan, najwyraźniej jakiś medic-nin. - Kakashi-dono wrócił  
z misji i jest w fatalnym stanie!  
Sakura zostawiając wszystko za sobą zamknęła pospiesznie drzwi swego mieszkania i pobiegła za chłopakiem.

_Sensei... Musiałeś akurat dzisiaj?!_

Gdy w końcu dotarła z chłopakiem do swojego celu, natychmiast podwinęła rękawy swej podomkowej bluzy i  
zbliżyła się do leżącego rannego.  
-Cholera, Kakashi-sensei... Gdzieś ty to zrobił... - mruknęła, analizując obrażenia byłego nauczyciela.

Kakashi leżał nieprzytomny na szpitalnym łóżku, z wieloma ranami na klatce piersiowej, ramionach i później  
odkrytych przez medyków plecach. Jego twarz, okryta oczywiście maską, ku jej zdziwieniu, była nie ruszona.  
Różowo-włosa podała kilka komend dotyczących sposobu leczenia rannego, medycy szybko reagując wybiegli  
po potrzebne suplementy, a ona zwróciła się do srebrno-włosego, szybko spinając swe włosy w wysoki kucyk.

Krew sensei'a spływała z wielu ran po jego klatce, ramiona były pokryte we krwi, a biała pościel szpitalnego  
łóżka nasiąkała czerwoną substancją wydobywającą się z jego obrażonych pleców.

Zgromadziła swą chakrę w dłonie i przyłożyła je do jego ciała.  
Czuła, jak jego klatka podnosiła się z wielkim trudem i szybko opadała.  
Strużka potu spłynęła po jej czole, gdy z czasem leczyła Kakashi'ego. Przybyli medycy z potrzebnymi  
lekarstwami, wymieszali różne substancje i podali Sakurze, aby ta szybko zaaplikowała je na jego ciało i  
doraźnie.

Leczenie trwało kilka dobrych godzin, Sakura wyczerpywała już swoje ładunki chakry, będąc coraz bardziej  
zmęczoną. Wkrótce skończyła, zostawiając swego byłego nauczyciela w szpitalu, który leżał już w jednych z sal  
rehabilitacyjnych, oczyszczony z krwi, obandażowany i podłączony pod kroplówkę.

Następnego dnia nad ranem, Sakura przyszła na wizytę. Ubrana w swój codzienny strój narzuciła na siebie biały,  
szpitalny kitel. Podeszła do jego łóżka z kartoteką w ręku, długopisem na uchu i wsłuchiwała się jego oddechom.

Za oknem wiatr poruszał złotymi, czerwonymi liśćmi drzew. Zapowiadało się na deszcz, czarne chmury  
przysłoniły słońce, a Sakura wykrzywiła swe usta w niezadowoleniu. Usiadła przy jego łóżku i wpisując coś w  
formularze zauwarzyła kątem oka plecak sensei'a, leżący obok łóżka.

Wiedziała, że jej sensei będzie nieprzytomny przez przynajmniej dobę. A ona była ciekawa, oh jak była cholernie  
ciekawa, dlaczego te durne opowiadania tak pochłaniały Kakashi'ego w całości.

Wstała i otworzyła plecak.

_Książka Icha-Icha... Oczywiście._ - pomyślała, a wraz z tą myślą przyszła inna.  
Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

Wieczorem leżała na swoim łóżku, w koszulce na ramiączkach i spodniach dresowych z książką w ręku.  
Otworzyła ją na przypadkowej stronie, i zaczęła czytać urywki stron.

_Sam seks. I nic więcej..._ pomyśłała znudzona Sakura, ale zauważając słowo "sensei" w jednym z wersów,  
czytała dalej, z czasem mocno skupiając się na tekście.

Czytała opisane z każdym najmniejszym szczegółem lizanie żeńskości czarno-włosej dziewczyny przez owego  
"sensei'a", jak jego dłonie wędrowały po jej udach, pośladkach i łechtaczce. Sakura była ciekawa tego uczucia,  
gdyby tak jakiś mężczyzna kiedyś zrobił jej to samo, jak w tej książce.

Czuła ogarniane jej podniecenie z każdym przeczytanym słowem, jak "sensei" tym razem okupował jej usta swym  
językiem, klęcząc nad nią i posuwając ją swoimi trzema palcami, w szybkim tempie, sprawiając, że dziewczyna z  
opowiadań jęczała głośno w jego usta.

-Oh kurw... - Sakura ucięła, czując znane mrowienie w okolicy jej górnych części ud.  
Wiedziała, że jest już mokra od tych zakazanych, zboczonych wersów. I wiedziała, że ma ochotę na więcej niż  
tylko czytanie.

Dokończyła tylko moment, w którym mężczyzna brał tą dziewczynę od tyłu, gdy ta opierała się o blat stołu. W  
końcu Sakura westchnęła, położyła książkę nadal otwartą obok siebie na łóżku i wstała, zasłaniając okno.  
Wyciszyła się, skupiając się na jej przyjemnym, podniecającym mrowieniu w tym miejscu. Usiadła na brzegu  
łóżka, zamknęła oczy i poprawiła swoje włosy. Jej biust wołał o dotyk, sutki sterczały przez cienki materiał bluzki,  
a jej policzki płonęły od jej rozgrzanego ciała. Jej dłonie lekko drżące skierowała do ramiączek koszulki, zsunęła  
je ze swoich ramion, a koszulkę zsuwając tak, aby odsłonić jej średni biust. Wzięła oby dwa sutki w dwa palce  
obu dłoni i opuściła lekko głowę, oddychając coraz głębiej. Uniosła dłoń do twarzy i wzięła wskazujący palec do  
swych wilgotnych ust i zaczęła ssać, zwilżając go. Tak samo zrobiła z kciukiem, a potem z drugą dłonią. Wróciła  
do swego biustu i zwilżonymi palcami bawiła swoje sutki. Wzięła głęboki oddech i wypuszczając powietrze  
jęknęła cicho. Powoli masowała swoje piersi, łapiąc je całe w dłonie.

Weszła na łóżko w klęczkach, położyła się na brzuchu i wypięła swój tyłek. Miejąc głowę na poduszce, zwróconą  
w stronę drzwi, skierowała jedną dłoń pod jej ciało, masując swoją żeńskość przez materiał dresu. Wkońcu  
zsunęła swoje spodnie, wraz w wilgotnymi stringami do poziomu kolan. Jedną ręką, która była pod jej ciałem  
zaczęła dotykać swoją nabrzmiałą i wilgotną łechtaczkę, jęcząc cicho i wzdychając. Drugą rękę położyła na swym  
tyłku, delikatnie ściskając swoje pośladki, schodząc trochę niżej i dotykając się wokół swojej dziurki. Miała  
ogromną ochotę na coś w środku jej, lecz nie chciała wyrywać się z tej przyjemnej aury, aby sięgnąć po wibrator.  
Wsunęła delikatnie swój filigranowy palec w jej dziurkę, który otoczony był teraz przez jej mokre, wewnętrzne  
ścianki. Rozluźniła się, jeden palec był dla niej za mało, więc wsunęła drugi. Przygryzła swą dolną wargę ust i  
zamknęła mocniej powieki.

Przyspieszyła ruchy obu dłoni. Była coraz bardziej mokra i przejęta coraz bardziej pochłaniającym ją  
podnieceniem. Jęczała trochę głośniej i zaczęła delikatnie poruszać swoimi krągłymi biodrami. Przyspieszyła  
jeszcze bardzie, czując zbliżający się skurcz jej żeńskości, który przejmował kontrolę mimo zmęczonych już dłoni i  
głośnych jęków, których ona sama już nie słyszała, skupiając się na nadchodzącej mecie.

-Sakura.

-Sensei... - jęknęła Sakura, nieświadoma tego, że jej imię nie wypowiedziała jej wyobraźnia.

Już miała dojść, już miała być ogarnięta tą kurewnie dobrą falą dreszczy, gorąca i skurczu jej mokrej cipki, gdy  
znów usłyszała swoje imię. Tym razem otworzyła szybko oczy i wystraszona spojrzała na osobę stojącą w  
drzwiach jej sypialni. Chciała szybko wstać i założyć swoje spodnie spowrotem na jej tyłek, lecz ta osoba była  
szybsza.

-Sakura... Nie ładnie jest kraść moją książkę.  
Sakura zdziwiła się jeszcze bardziej. Czuła, jak mężczyzna trzyma jej dłonie z tyłu jej pleców w silnym uścisku,  
klęcząc nad nią, jak jego spodnie otarły się o jej miekką, jasną skórę pośladków.  
-Kakashi-sensei! - jęknęła, próbując wyrwać się z uścisku. - Ja przepraszam!  
Srebrno-włosy spojrzał na leżącą obok niej otwartą książkę i powiedział:  
-Też lubię ten moment, kiedy sensei posuwa swoją uczennicę. Nie sądziłem, że cię to tak... ruszy. - i uśmiechnął  
się za swoją maską.  
-Sensei... Puść mnie!  
-Nie, Sakura. Musisz ponieść konsekwencje.

Kakashi odrzekł jej ze stoickim spokojem, a dziewczyna zaczęła drżeć od stresu. Poczuła, jak Kakashi puszcza  
ją z uścisku i kładzie jej dłonie na łóżko. Ona chciała natychmiast podnieść się z tej pozycji i uderzyć senseia z  
największą ilością skupionej chakry jaką potrafi, ale... jej ciało odmówiło posłuszeństwa. Nadal leżała wypięta, z  
głową na poduszce, tym razem z dłońmi na pościeli. Kakashi nadal klęczał za nią. Sakura przeklnęła głośno.  
-Zboczona technika, taa? - różowo-włosa zdenerwowała się.  
-Taa.  
I zapiszczała głośno, gdy ten ściągnął z niej całkowicie dolny ubiór, a ona powróciła to swej pierwotnej pozycji.  
Zaklnęła jeszcze głośniej.

Nie dość, że przeszkodził w jej orgaźmie, to teraz ma ją całą nagą do własnej dyspozycji. Kami wie co  
strasznego chce z nią zrobić, mając przed oczami jej mokrą po uda cipkę.

Mężczyzna ściągnął z siebie protektor, i różowo-włosa zauważyła kątem oka, jak zbliża się z materiałem do jej  
głowy.  
-Sensei, nie! - jęknęła.  
Ten zawiązał jej oczy protektorem. Sprawdził jeszcze, czy dobrze związał materiał, i powrócił do jej ciała.  
Sciągnął z dłoni rękawiczki. Sakura bała się, ale nie krzyczała. Strach przerodził się w podniecenie, w kurewne  
podniecenie. Była ciekawa, co zrobi najpierw.  
-Nie krzyczysz, żebym ci nic nie robił. - oznajmił spokojnie rozumiejąc, że ona nie protestuje, aby coś jej zrobił.  
-Sensei... - jęknęła cicho, rozdrażnionym tonem głosu.

Poczuła jak materac łóżka ugina się pod jego ciężarem. Kakashi przyległ do jej ciała klęcząc za nią, i zaczął  
składać bardzo delikatnie pocałunki w tył jej szyi.  
_Jego nagie usta?_  
Czuła jego gorący oddech na kręgach szyjnych, co wprawiło ją o dreszcze.  
_Ściągnął maskę. Dlatego zakrył mi oczy._

Trzymał ją za boki, miejąc palce blisko jej przyciśniętych piersi do pościeli. Całował ją nadal tak delikatnie po  
szyi, ramionach, łopatkach. Ona oddychała głośno i głęboko. On dobrze wiedział, że musi doprowadzić ją do  
szaleństwa. Na tym polegała jego kara.

Chciała, aby w końcu dotknął jej biustu, lizał ją po szyi i posuwał ją od tyłu. Ale narazie milczała, czekając na  
dalsze rozwinięcie akcji. Podczas całowania dotykał jej ramiona i talię opuszkami palców. Sakura zachichotała  
cicho, trochę ją to łaskotało. Z pocałunkami schodził niżej, po jej kręgosłupie, żebrach, talii. Nadal przyciśnięty  
swoimi biodrami do jej pośladków. Gdy doszedł do jej tyłka, położył obie dłonie na jej pośladkach, głaszcząc je i  
schodząc w dół, wodząc tymi dużymi dłońmi po jej udach.

Jej podniecający zapach sprawiał, że z każdą chwilą jego członek coraz bardziej twardniał. Ten słodki dla jego  
zmysłów zapach po prostu przeszkadzał mu w jego skoncentrowaniu się i opanowaniu. Chciał ją tu i teraz, ale  
wiedział, że musi być spokojny. Ona musi zapamiętać to na całe życie.

Zaczął ją całować po udach, pośladkach, tym razem mocniej, używając do tego swojego języka. Sakura jęknęła,  
oddychając coraz głębiej. Lizał ją po tych częściach ciała, a ona bezskutecznie chciała ruszyć się i wyrwać z  
uścisków tej techniki. Trzymał swoje dłonie na jej tyłku w mocnym uścisku, gładząc po brzegach jej krągłych  
kształtów, wysuwając kciuki w boki, bliżej jej żeńskości. Sakura czuła bliskość tych palców, jej cipka wręcz  
krzyczała o dotyk, o uwagę. Ścisnął jej miękkie mięśnie, zachwycając się tą nieskazitelną, jasną skórą rożowo-  
włosej. Całował ją z językiem po udach, tym razem bliżej jej wilgotnej. Sakura jęknęła:  
-Sensei... Torturujesz mnie...  
A jej głos był tak cholernie podniecający. Pełen pożądania. I sam fakt, że jęczała nie jego imię.  
Jej soki zaczęły spływać po jej udach, a Kakashi zlizywał te małe strużki, wprawiając dziewczynę w jęk.  
-Kakashi-sensei!  
-Podnieca cię nazywanie mnie senseiem, mimo że już nim nie jestem?  
Sakura przygryzła wargę.  
-Ugh... Błagam...

Całował coraz bliżej. Czuł coraz bardziej zapach tej napalonej małolaty. Miał już pełny, wręcz bolący wzwód. Aby  
się z nią trochę podroczyć, liznął szybko jej dziurkę. Sakura jęknęła głośno. Tego najbardziej teraz chciała. Ale on  
nie kontynuował, a ona zaklnęła, prosząc o więcej. Jej cipka była już cała różowa, pulsowała od krążącej wokół  
niej krwi, odbierając lekko szczypające uczucie w jej środku. Kobiece podniecenie też może boleć.

I nagle przycisnął swoje usta do jej żeńskości, liżąc ją szybko raz na górze wokół wejścia, raz niżej, by podrażnić  
jej łechtaczkę. Zasmakował jej już całkiem, a ona jęczała. Tak cholernie słodko, seksownie, jęczała przez niego,  
krzycząc jego imię. Poprzedni bliski, lecz nie osiągnięty orgazm dał się we znaki. Wiedziała, że jeżeli włoży w nią  
choćby palec, dojdzie od razu. Teraz kciukiem masował jej łechtaczkę, liżąc ją łapczywie po dziurce.

Przestał ją lizać. Sakura znów jest dręczona.  
-Sensei, cholera!  
I zdziwiła się, gdy ten obrócił ją z pozycji wypiętej na plecy. Ułożył jej dłonie po obu stronach jej twarzy, nogi  
rozchylił. Nie mógł wytrzymać tego widoku. Jego różowa uczennica leżała tak napalona jak cholera, jej biust nad  
zsuniętą koszulką, z tak cholernie mokrą cipką. Musiał się opanować, po prostu kurwa musiał.

Ściągnął z siebie szybkim ruchem bluzę, pozostając tylko w spodniach.

Jego fiut tak pożądał jej cipki, ale kurwa, musiał ją przecież ukarać.

Pochylił się nad nią z jedną ręką opartą obok jej głowy, drugą na jej biodrze. Pocałował ją szybko w usta.  
-Całuj mnie sensei... Proszę...  
Ściągnął z niej opaskę. Sakura stłumiła krzyk, gdy na niego spojrzała. Kakashi uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
-Wybacz, Sakura. Jestem aż taki brzydki?

Sakura wpatrywała się w jego twarz, w jego oczy.  
-Sensei, ja zaraz oszaleję...  
Był przystojny, bardzo. Jego usta, nos, oczy, i lekko kwadratowa szczęka sprawiły, że się zarumieniła.  
-Jak można być tak przystojnym i to zakrywać? - dodała, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy.  
Jego umięśniony tors, idealnie umięśniony brzuch i ramiona podnieciły ją jeszcze bardziej.  
On wpatrzony w te śliczne, zielone oczy zbliżył się do niej i zaczął całować ją w usta. Sakura natychmiast  
wyciągnęła język, aby ten wysunął swój. Poczuła jego język w swoich ustach, i złączyli się na długo w namiętnym  
pocałunku. Sakura jęczała cicho, gdy ten przygryzał jej dolną wargę. Ich ślina się wymieszała, gorąc  
promieniował z ich ciał, aż w końcu odłączyli się zaczerpnąć powietrza. Zszedł w dół, po jej szyi, do jej  
nabrzmiałych piersi. Lizał jej sutki i bawił się dłońmi jej jędrnymi piersiami. Aż w końcu, aby przyspieszyć tempa,  
zszedł jeszcze niżej.

Lizał jej łechtaczkę i patrzył jej głęboko w oczy. Sakura wpatrywała się w jego, dostawając szału, jęcząc głośno,  
aż w koncu z tego zboczonego, penetrującego wzroku poczuła się niezręcznie i zamknęła oczy. Krzyknęła głośno,  
gdy jego dwa palce znalazły się głęboko w jej spragnionej dziurce. Wygięła się do tyłu, zarzucając również do  
tyłu głową.  
-Mh. Moje palce są większe od twoich, hm?

Sakura krzyknęła jego imię i w końcu doszła, oddychając tak szybko jak tylko potrafiła.  
W końcu opadła bezwładnie z pozycji wygiętego ciała w łuk i otworzyła oczy. Zauważyła, jak jej kochanek układa  
dłonie w geście uwolnienia techniki.

Różowo-włosa rzuciła się na niego, przewracając go na plecy, całując go namiętnie. Następnie gryzła go po szyi  
z ogromnym pożądaniem, dotykając jego mięśni. Robiła mu malinki i ślady po ugryzieniach.  
-Oh. Sakura nie ma dość?  
Sakura zeszła w dół, ściągnęła z niego spodnie i bokserki, i bez zastanowienia ułożyła się wygodnie między jego  
zgiętymi nogami i zbliżyła swoje usta do jego nabrzmiałego, mokrego, twardego fiuta.  
-Sa-sakura!  
Kakashi zamknął oczy i opuścił głowę w dół, podpierając się łokciami o łóżko. Spojrzał na swą dziewczynę,  
miała całego jego członka w ustach, co sprawiło jej nie mały trud. Przyspieszała ruchy swojej głowy, pomagając  
sobie dłonią, bowiem wsadzenie kilkunastu dobrych centymetrów wręcz wyciska łzy z oczu. Kakashi doszedł  
szybko, miał dosyć duży problem, żeby powstrzymać się jeszcze na chwilę. Głęboko westchnął i otworzył oczy,  
napotykając jej podniecający wzrok. Miała jeszcze go w ustach, a po jego członku spływały strużki jego soków.  
Sakura usiadła na swych kostkach i wytarła usta. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, a ten delikatnie się zarumienił.

Tak dawno nie miał bliskiego kontaktu z kobietą.

-Kakashi-sensei... Weź mnie w końcu.  
-Ładnie poproś. - i skrzyżował ręce, patrząc na nią wyzywająco.

Sakura podkradła się do niego jak kocica, u usiadła na jego udach, zbliżając swoją dziurkę do jego nadal  
twardej męskości. On złapał się szybko za niego, nie pozwalając na wejście w nią.  
-Proszę...  
Dziewczyna delikatnie pocałowała go w usta.

Za oknem było już ciemno. Jedynie księżyc oświetlał lekko ich nagie ciała zza jasnych zasłon.

-Ughm...  
-Sakura?  
Obydwoje byli w pozycji siedzącej, co umożliwiało większą penetrację jej szparki. Dziewczyna poczuła delikatny  
ból, gdy jego członek rozpychał jej wewnętrzne ścianki. Następnie wlepiła swój wzrok w niego, i zaczęła unosić  
się i opadać.

-Kurw... Sakura. Jesteś ciasna.  
Złączyli się w namiętnym pocałunku. Różowo-włosa trzymała go za barki, a on ją za pośladki. Z czasem  
przyspieszyli tempa, Kakashi ujął jej głowę w obie dłonie, a ta złapała go delikatnie za nadgarstki. Wpatrywał się  
w jej podnieconą minę, jak jęczy i jak przymruża oczy, aby potem je zamknąć. Całował jej szyję z dłońmi w jej  
jedwabnych włosach, gdy ta miała uniesioną twarz. Jej jęki były melodią dla jego ucha.

Zmienili pozycję. Kakashi przewrócił Sakurę na plecy, a następnie odwrócił ją na brzuch, wplątując jego klęczące  
nogi pod jej uda. Dziewczyna podparła się łokciami o pościel, żeby unieść delikatnie swoje ciało.

Wszedł w nią, posuwając ją szybko i głęboko. Sakura jęczała głośniej, czując tą ogarniającą przyjemność, gdy  
ten brał ją w tej pozycji, trzymając ją za talię aby pchać ją na niego, następnie pochylając się nad nią i przylegając  
całym ciałem, trzymając ją za biust, całując po karku.

-Sensei... Mhhhnn... Szybciej.  
Ten zwolnił.  
-Nie drocz się ze mną... Proszę.  
Kakashi przyspieszył tak jak poprosiła, i obydwoje poczuli swój limit. Kakashi pieprzył ją mocniej, wsuwając rękę  
pod nią i stymulując jej łechtaczkę.  
-Szybciej! - krzyknęła Sakura, miejąc oczy mocno zamknięte. - Ja zaraz... mhn...  
Sakura doszła szybciej od niego. Krzyknęła głośno i wyjęczała jego imię, gdy ten po chwili wyszedł z niej i z  
szybkim, cichym jękiem skończył na jej tyłek.

Pozostali tak jeszcze przez chwilę, głęboko oddychając. Sakura przerwała bezczynność, kierując się w stronę  
łazienki, by zmyć z siebie soki kochanka. Wróciła do niego po chwili z zasłoniętym już biustem, ubierając czystą  
bieliznę. On siedział na łóżku w bokserkach, trzymając się za kark i przecierając go trochę.  
Sakura pocałowała go w usta i położyli się razem. W pozycjach bocznych odwróceni do siebie leżeli w milczeniu,  
aż zmoży ich sen.

Różowo-włosa poczuła dużą i ciepłą dłoń na jej dłoni. Uśmiechnęła się.

Następnego ranka obudziła się sama. Rozciągając się i ziewając zauważyła zamkniętą książkę Icha-Icha z małą  
kartką jako zakładkę w środku. Otworzyła książkę i na zakładce przeczytała:

**Przyjdę dziś wieczorem odebrać książkę. Ale najpierw przeczytaj ten rozdział.**  
**K.**

Dziewczyna zachichotała.


End file.
